


Never Surrender

by siangjiang



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femdom, very mild Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Yon-Rogg has fought everyone his whole life.





	Never Surrender

As a soldier Yon-Rogg had learned to follow orders, but he had never submitted to anyone.

When he was a child people told him that a pink skin like him would never amount to much. “Pinks can’t lead, it’s not in their DNA. They belong in the lower ranks” people would say and tell him not to have big dreams. That only made his dreams bigger. He fought and clawed and studied his way through military school, getting up every time he fell and proved himself worthy every step of the way.

That was why, when he stood in front of The Supreme Intelligence, he didn’t see his deadbeat parents or any of his fellow soldiers who mocked him for trying or the generals who wanted to trip him up every chance they got. No, he got here on his own, so the only person worth admiration in Yon-Rogg’s life was himself, and he took secret pride in the fact that even their God knew that the only way to gain his respect was to present him with his own mirror image. 

The Supreme Intelligence was of course disappointed in him. “This is not good” his own voice told him “The Kree are a strong collective. Individualism is a weakness. You have to learn to trust your fellow Kree”

He did trust them. At least so he thought. He trusted Bron-Char, Att-Lass, Korath, and his star soldier Minn-Erva. He entrusted them with his life on a daily basis. And they trusted and respected him because he made it clear from the start “I’m in charge. Don’t think you can treat me like a doormat just because of my skin”.

And then Vers exploded into his life. This wild creature that almost blew herself up just to defy him. She had been flying Mar-Vell’s craft and knew how to handle a gun, so Yon-Rogg assumed she had to be a soldier like himself, in more ways than one. He recognised that defiant look on her face “Don’t think you can tell me what to do. I fought for my right to be here” and something clicked inside him. She deserved a second chance. No one had ever helped him reach his goal but that didn’t mean he hadn’t hoped someone would. A kind superior who had made just one day easier for him. He didn’t know what the class system was like on this planet, but she looked like him and she had to be an underdog in some way to be helping Mar-Vell with her secret project. No one else would be desperate enough.

His own likeness scoffed at him when he asked The Supreme Intelligence permission to revive Vers. “I didn’t know you wanted a pet so bad, Yon-Rogg” it said “You will have to replace her entire blood supply with your own which will leave you on the brink of death yourself. After that she will forever be your responsibility. Are you up for that?”

He was. He took her under his wing and tried to teach her everything he knew, but she did not have the same respect for authorities that was expected of a Kree. When he told her to do one thing she did something else, but her instincts were often right and without even realising it he allowed this disregard for his higher rank to happen more and more, often changing his plans last minute to better accommodate her impulsive ideas. She even started having an effect on his sleep schedule, waking him up at ungodly hours to go running or fighting. She still had the powers of the reactor coursing through her veins and sometimes the thought of just how powerful she really was terrified him, but there was also some excitement there, and she regularly visited him in his wet dreams. She had completely taken over his life.

“People call her your pet” Minn-Erva said coldly one day “But I think it’s the other way around”. Yon-Rogg told her in no uncertain terms that she was stepping out of line and she never spoke of it again, at least not to his face. But the comment made him deeply uncomfortable. His entire life he had fought back against anyone who ever tried to hold him down or control him, who told him that he was just a lowly pink-skin, so to think that he would willingly let himself be dominated by a Terran was unsettling. She didn’t even try. She asked him nicely and he rolled over on his own. He started going harder on her in the gym after that, but while it gave him momentary relief to beat her in a fight it never lasted long. She still decided when they should spar and he still answered her every call. To see her smile because he gave in to her whims filled him with too much joy. He was addicted to it in a way that angered him and yet he couldn’t stop. 

It only got worse once he saw her with the Terran woman in the green jumpsuit. There was a love and familiarity there he only realised he wanted once he saw it. This woman had seemingly earned Vers’ love without having to submit to her, and it took all of Yon-Rogg’s self control not to slam his hand against the nearest wall. 

And yet he couldn’t stop. Seeing her destroy Ronan’s ships filled Yon-Rogg with the same fear and love he had always had for her, and when she blasted him in the chest he knew he didn’t want to fight this feeling anymore. When she took his hand and dragged him across the dirt he felt a strange peace he had never known before. He let her pick him up and put him in his capsule. Just give in. Pure bliss. He was afraid of what the Kree Empire might do to him once he returned empty handed, but this was right. He almost begged her to keep him with her. He didn’t care where. He would be happy. But she didn’t let him and sent him home to an uncertain future.

As a soldier Yon-Rogg had learned to follow orders, but he had only ever submitted to one person.

**Author's Note:**

> An artist for the movie revealed that Yon-Rogg sees himself when he visits The Supreme Intelligence.


End file.
